


Music Mystery

by FollowTheFirefly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, inspired by headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowTheFirefly/pseuds/FollowTheFirefly
Summary: In which Hinata's latest obsession is finding out what music Tsukishima listens to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired by my own headcanon that Tsukishima has audiobooks of really complicated science things on his phone and/or ipod. I've got a whole list of bands that I think he'd listen to, though.

“Hey Kageyama, do you ever wonder what he listens to?”

As if Kageyama was meant to know who Hinata was talking about. Realistically, he could have been talking about anyone. So how did Hinata possibly expect him to know? 

It didn’t take him long to figure out, though. They’d joined a few first years from the other classes up on the roof for lunch that day and Hinata was watching Yamaguchi and Tsukishima from the other side on the picnic tables. Both of them were off in their own world, talking about who knows what, and Yamaguchi looked like he was trying to ignore the fact that Hinata was staring so intently at them. Tsukishima, on the other hand, didn’t seem to notice Hinata at all.

“But he’s not listening to anything right now.” Kageyama pointed out the fact that the silver headphones were around Tsukishima’s neck while he talked to Yamaguchi.

“But he usually has them on.” Hinata stabbed a piece of pork with his chopsticks.

“That doesn’t mean he’s listening to something.” Kageyama went on, sipping from his juice box.

“Oh please.” Hinata scoffed. “Who does that?”

“He probably wants to watch people and wears headphones so that people won’t bother him.” Kageyama shrugged. “Doesn’t that seem like something he’d do?”

“Yes, but it’s weird.” Hinata poked Kageyama on the forehead. “Like you are.”

“Knock it off.” Kageyama smacked Hinata’s hand away. “Why does it matter, anyway?”

“I just want to know.” Hinata said innocently enough before a devilish look crossed his face. “And I bet I know how to find out.”

“How?” Kageyama wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know.

He got his answer soon enough. Hinata took a deep breath before shouting across the roof.

“Yamaguchi! Tsukishima!”

Both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima jumped, neither of them expecting Hinata to shout at them from the other end of the roof. They looked back to each other and exchanged a few words, though Tsukishima seemed to do more glaring than talking, before they picked up their lunches and joined Kageyama and Hinata at the benches.

“You shouted?” Clearly Tsukishima wasn’t pleased by this.

“Not me.” Kageyama pointed to Hinata.

“Obviously.” Tsukishima was already glaring at Hinata. “What do you want?”

“I was just trying to figure out what music you listen to.” Hinata said simply.

Tsukishima stared at him while Yamaguchi only looked more confused than before.

“But I’m not wearing my headphones…”

“That’s what I told him.” Kageyama munched on some of his rice.

“You’re usually wearing them, though.” Hinata glared right back at Tsukishima.

“What brought this on all of a sudden?” Yamaguchi finally spoke, leaning his elbow on the table. “And why did you have to drag me into this?”

“It’s been bugging me for days.” Hinata said. “And I figured that if Tsukishima didn’t tell me, you probably would, Yamaguchi.”

“What makes you think that I know?” Yamaguchi frowned.

“Wait, seriously?” Kageyama stared at Yamaguchi. “He’s your best friend and you don’t know?” 

“I don’t know what he listens to, either.” Tsukishima shrugged, biting into some onigiri.

“You guys are really weird, you know that?” Kageyama looked back and forth between Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

“So?” Hinata was still looking up at Tsukishima, waiting for an answer. 

“Not telling.” Tsukishima smirked, pulling the headphones up over his ears. “Oh, and Hinata? Now I’m wearing them.”

“S-shut up!” Hinata snapped back as the lunch bell rang and he followed his teammates off the roof.

-

That afternoon found the volleyball gym unusually loud. Tanaka and Asahi were working with Tsukishima and Kageyama on blocking techniques, Yamaguchi had joined Ennoshita and Narita for serving practice while the others reviewed footage from their most recent practice game against Nekoma. Hinata and Nishinoya had dropped off to the other side of the gym to practice receives so they wouldn’t interrupt Sugawara’s conversation with Shimizu. Hinata was tossing the ball up in the air as he saw Nishinoya jumping up and down, gesturing for Hinata to toss him the ball.

“So Yamaguchi told me about your latest mission.” Nishinoya caught the ball and tossed it back to Hinata.

“About Tsukishima’s music, you mean?” Hinata caught the ball before sending it over to Nishinoya. “Do you have any ideas?”

“Nope!” Nishinoya received the ball, sending it flying to the other side of the gym. “Oops, sorry Hinata!” 

“It’s fine!” Hinata dashed after the ball, kicking it like a soccer ball back to Nishinoya. “But really, I wonder what he listens to, don’t you?”

“I’m surprised Yamaguchi doesn’t know.” Nishinoya shook his head. 

“Right?” Hinata picked up the ball and tossed it to Nishinoya. 

“Why does it bother you so much?” Nishinoya asked as he hit the ball with his arm back to Hinata, who caught it midair.

“I don’t know.” Hinata shrugged. “Maybe I just want to know more about him? He’s my rival, after all.”

“I’m pretty sure you two are the only ones who think like that.” Nishinoya pointed out.

“But aren’t you a bit curious, Noya-senpai?” Hinata tossed the ball back into the air.

“Not really.” Nishinoya dove down to touch the ball from the ground. Getting back to his feet, he said, “Have you ever tried asking him?” 

“Would I still be asking you if I got an answer the first time?” Hinata responded.

“Fair point.” Nishinoya shrugged. “Look, if he wants to tell you, he’ll tell you.”

“That’s no fun, though.” Hinata whined.

“You know Tsukishima’s private about a lot of things.” Nishinoya tossed the ball up for Hinata.

“And mean.” Hinata shuddered, raising his arms to catch the ball mid-air.

“Just wait a bit and see how it plays out.” Nishinoya walked over to the front of the gym as Takeda-sensei’s voice rang throughout the gym for a team meeting. “Maybe you’ll get some of your answers then.”

-

“Man, I didn’t think that would take so long. I can barely feel my legs now.”

Hinata yawned as he followed Kageyama and Yamaguchi up the steps and into the clubroom. After the meeting, a few rounds of diving drills, two laps around the school, and a lecture on the importance of team communication, everyone was exhausted and ready to fall asleep before they even left the gym.

“It wouldn’t have been so bad if Asahi and Tanaka hadn’t insisted on spiking practice.” Yamaguchi rubbed his left shoulder. “I think I pulled a muscle or two…”

“We need the practice, though.” Hinata shrugged as Kageyama turned on the lights. He went to the other side of the room and pulled out his school bag from under one of the tables. “It’s exhausting, though.”

“Must be bad if you’re tired, Hinata.” Yamaguchi said.

“Hey, someone left their phone here on the table.” Kageyama reached over and picked up a bright red flip-phone.

“Not mine.” Hinata held his up for Kageyama to see.

“That looks a bit like Tsukki’s phone.” “Yamaguchi took the phone from Kageyama and looked over it. “But he usually takes it to practice with him.”

“Don’t Tsukishima, Daichi and Narita all have the same phone, though?” Hinata frowned.

“Narita just got a new one last week.” Kageyama shook his head. “He asked me to help him transfer his music.”

“Why would you know how to do that?” Yamaguchi asked, cocking his head.

“How should I know?” Kageyama sighed. 

“At any rate, we’re the first ones up here. We had to borrow the key from Suga-senpai.” Yamaguchi set the phone back down on the table and stared at it.

“What’s your point?” Kageyama leaned against the locker, eyes on Yamaguchi.

“How could someone have left it when we got here first?” Yamaguchi thought this would’ve been obvious.

“Maybe they left it before practice started?” Hinata jumped into his uniform trousers, looking over at the other two.

“Did anyone see Tsukishima or Daichi with their phones earlier?” Kageyama asked. “That would help narrow it down.”

“Hang on a minute…” Hinata had a strange look in his eye.

“What?” Yamaguchi asked hesitantly.

“Why don’t we check the phone to see who it belongs too?” Hinata sounded far too innocent to be completely believable.

“What if it’s Daichi’s?” Kageyama pointed out. “We can’t just go through our captain’s cell phone.”

“And Yamaguchi will know if it’s Tsukishima’s, right?” Hinata looked at Yamaguchi. 

“We’ll all know if it’s Tsukki’s.” Yamaguchi crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Hey, is this about your plan from earlier?” Kageyama was finally catching on.

“What? No!” There was no way Hinata was innocent when he sounded like that. “I just want to find out who the owner of the phone is.”

“We could just ask everyone.” Yamaguchi shrugged. 

“You’re no fun, Yamaguchi.” Hinata had moved forward and picked up the phone and was tapping away on the keypad.

“Hinata!” Yamaguchi and Kageyama shouted together.

“What the hell are you doing?” Kageyama reached over and tried to grab the phone from Hinata.

“I’m not going through any texts, don’t worry.” Hinata jumped over to the side, still looking at the phone. 

“Then what are you doing?” Yamaguchi moved over and peered over Hinata’s shoulder.

“I tried the pictures, but there are just a bunch of boring pictures of dinosaurs.” Hinata frowned. 

“No notes?” Yamaguchi added as Hinata whizzed past the menu.

“Well, we know Daichi’s music taste, so let’s check the music.” Kageyama suggested.

Wordlessly, Hinata went to the music menu and paused, frowning.

“There are just a bunch of audiobooks.” 

“Audiobooks?” Yamaguchi looked just as confused as Hinata. “On what?”

“Lots of science stuff.” Hinata scrolled through the list of titles. “Quantum mechanics, particle physics, theories on the morphogenetic field, the many-worlds interpretation…”

“What the hell?” Kageyama’s eyes grew wide. “What the hell is all that?”

“How should I know?” Hinata was still looking through the phone. “I don’t know anyone on our team who would read stuff like that!”

“Especially since none of us have even heard of it before.” Yamaguchi said. 

“But who in the world would listen to that?” Kageyama asked.

“That would be me.”

They looked up and saw Tsukishima standing in the doorway, glaring at the other three from across the room.

“When did you get here?” Hinata demanded.

“You guys left the door open.” Tsukishima crossed the room and snatched the phone from Hinata’s hand. “And that would be my phone.”

“Wait, you have audiobooks of complicated science stuff on your phone?” Yamaguchi stared at Tsukishima. “Like, you listen to them for fun?”

“And?” Apparently Tsukishima didn’t see anything out of the ordinary with this.

“I don’t want to know.” Kageyama threw his hands in the air in defeat and turned back to his locker, changing out of his practice clothes.

“Wait, is that what you’re always listening to?” Hinata questioned, looking up at Tsukishima. 

“So what if I am?” Tsukishima opened his locker and shoved his phone into his school bag.

“Why didn’t you just tell me that earlier?” Hinata wanted to know.

“Because it’s none of your business?” Tsukishima seemed to feel that this was enough of an answer. “And for the record, you guys could’ve just checked the contacts.”

“The contacts?” Yamaguchi and Hinata chorused while Kageyama only offered Tsukishima a half-interested glance.

“If you went through the contacts, you’d see my name isn’t there, which would obviously mean that the phone is mine.” Tsukishima grabbed his bag and slammed the locker shut. “Would’ve saved a lot of trouble, wouldn’t it?”

“I hadn’t even thought of that.” Hinata frowned.

“Well, I didn’t expect you to.” Tsukishima shrugged.

“Rude.” Hinata glared at Tsukishima. 

“Anyway, I’ll be off.” Tsukishima turned and walked towards the door before he stopped and said, “Yamaguchi, are we still studying tonight?”

“Y-yeah, sure.” Yamaguchi had completely forgotten about it and sprinted to catch up as Tsukishima left.

“I’m not quite sure what happened here.” Hinata scratched his head.

“We found out that Tsukishima’s even weirder than we thought.” Kageyama shut his locker and turned back to Hinata. “Come on, let’s get going while there’s still a little light outside. You have to bike home in this, right? And we need to give the key back to Suga”

“Yeah.” Hinata followed Kageyama out of the clubroom, turning off the lights and shutting the door behind him.

“Not what you expected?” Kageyama figured that this was what was on Hinata’s mind. “On Tsukishima’s phone, I mean?”

“I was thinking maybe audiobooks, but nothing that hard.” Hinata went down the steps two at a time.

“Figures. We should probably apologize tomorrow at practice, though.” Kageyama hated to admit it. “He looked pretty pissed off about the whole thing.”

“It’s his fault for leaving it in the clubroom like that!” Hinata pointed out. He paused before he said, “But you know, there was some actual music on there. I just went for the audiobooks first.”

“Wait, seriously?” Kageyama frowned. “So you still really don’t know?”

“I thought you didn’t care?” Hinata looked over at Kageyama.

“This changes things.” Kageyama said. “If that’s the sort of thing he reads, then I want to know how intense his music is.”


End file.
